


Nothing

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Pining, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25857769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: Written for my Camelot Drabble Bingo Card square: Invisible
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Nothing

Merlin sighed but couldn’t take his eyes off of Arthur. They were close, always had been, but lately, his feelings for his best friend had changed into something new. It wasn’t good enough anymore to be mates, he wanted more. But Arthur was, as always, laughing with someone at the bar, stopping on the way back to their table to chat with someone he knew from footie. He saw everyone and anyone, but never him. Being the best friend made him invisible.

“What’s with the long face?” Arthur sank down in his chair, shoving one of the beer glasses over to Merlin.

Merlin shrugged. “Nothing.”


End file.
